Lelouch Isn't a Weakling, Right?
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to prove that he's strong, but his antics make him seem like a fool.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch pranced around the living room. C. C. said, "Please stop it."

Lelouch asked, "What's wrong?"

C. C. sighed and answered, "Every morning you dance to the living room. It's too silly."

Lelouch replied, "I do it for you."

C. C. asked, "Do you think that you dancing around the living room, crashing into random stuff, and falling to the ground is charming?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes." Lelouch kept prancing around the living room. He accidentally crashed into the radio. Lelouch and the radio fell to the ground. The radio stopped working, because of the fall so Lelouch broke it in half and threw it out the window.

C. C. said, "You need to be more mature."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm one of the most mature people of all time." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch looked at C. C. and could tell that she was upset. He figured that he better start acting more cool to impress her. He asked, "Do you want to go to a fast food place with me?"

C. C. didn't sound that cheerful while saying, "Sure." Lelouch tried to cheer her up by kissing her. Her serious expression turned into a light smile.

After getting ready Lelouch and C. C. walked out of the house. Lelouch said, "I'll drive."

C. C. replied, "No offense honey, but I should be the one who drives."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. folded her arms and answered, "You got fifteen parking tickets last month. You had to pay thousands of dollars to get your car repaired and you ran over the neighbor's porch."

Lelouch burst into laughter and said, "That was such a funny experience." C. C. wasn't laughing at all. Lelouch tried to hand the car keys to C. C., but he realized that he forgot to bring them. C. C. remembered the car keys so she started driving.

Ten minutes later C. C. parked the car. Lelouch said, "You're a really good driver."

C. C. replied, "Thank you darling, but you need to work on your driving." Lelouch didn't like hearing that even though he knew it was true.

There was a bank that was a few feet away from the fast food place. Lelouch and C. C. heard lots of noise coming from the bank. C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "Sounds like the bank's being robbed." Lelouch went into the bank so C. C. followed him.

The bank robber was bagging up money from the bank. The bank teller nervously said, "Please don't take any of the money."

The bank robber asked, "Why would I listen to you?"

The bank teller answered, "The customers will get mad when they find out all of the money they put in the bank is gone. They could go broke and so will me and the rest of the other workers."

The bank robber had a uncaring look on his face while saying, "Too bad."

Lelouch angrily asked, "What's wrong with you?"

The bank robber asked, "Who the heck are you?"

Lelouch proudly answered, "I'm one of the biggest heroes that this place has ever had."

The bank robber replied, "Yeah right. Look at how small your muscles are. You seem like someone that could barely last twenty seconds in a fight."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm going to show you how strong I really am."

The bank robber replied, "Alright." Lelouch punched the bank robber, but it barely hurt. The bank robber kicked Lelouch into a wall. Lelouch briefly got up, but the bank robber kicked him into a different wall.

C. C. grabbed the bank robber and said, "You're a bad guy."

The bank robber replied, "I'm a decent guy when I'm not robbing banks." He tried to punch C. C. so she kicked him to the ground. C. C. and the bank robber fought each other for a few minutes. C. C. won the fight. A police officer came by and arrested the bank robber.

The bank teller shook C. C.'s hand and said, "Thank you for saving the bank."

C. C. replied, "You're welcome." She looked around and saw that Lelouch was still recovering from getting kicked by the bank robber. She ran up to him and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "Of course I am."

C. C. carried Lelouch in her arms and said, "I'll take you home and help you get better."

Lelouch was feeling paranoid about not being strong enough so he got up and said, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm going to be okay."

C. C. asked, "Are you sure?"

Lelouch said, "I think that a walk will help me feel better. You should drive home. I'll walk there and meet you there."

C. C. replied, "That sounds like a terrible idea."

Lelouch proudly responded, "I'm the prince of terrible ideas."

Lelouch started walking home. After walking around for five minutes he passed by the police car that the bank robber was in. Lelouch said, "I could of defeated you, but I was having one of my weaker days."

The bank robber had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "You seem like the person that would to any fight that you had with me."

Lelouch replied, "I wish that I could fight you a second time to prove how strong I really am."

The bank robber responded, "If you opened the police car and broke the handcuffs you could do that."

Lelouch desperately wanted to prove that he wasn't a weakling so he opened the police car. He borrowed a sword and used it to break the handcuffs. Lelouch said, "I'm going to show you the strength that I really have."

The bank robber replied, "Yeah right." The bank robber started beating up Lelouch. Lelouch managed to give the bank robber a few small punches, but the bank robber punched and kicked Lelouch several times.

The police officer started walking back to his police car. He saw what was happening so he put a new set of handcuffs on the bank robber and asked, "How did you escape?"

The bank robber pointed to Lelouch and said, "That dumb guy broke my handcuffs so he could fight me."

The police officer walked up to Lelouch and said, "That was one of the dumbest decisions that I've seen a person make."

Lelouch felt guilty while saying, "I'm sorry."

The police officer replied, "You need to grow up."

An hour later Lelouch returned home. It took him so long to get home, because he was recovering from getting beaten up by the bank robber twice. He landed on the couch.

C. C. asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "I had another fight with the bank robber on the way home."

C. C. facepalmed and asked, "Why would you risk your safety twice in the same day?"

Lelouch answered, "I had to prove that I was strong, but I messed up. The bank robber beat me up again. I was in pain while walking home."

C. C. asked, "Why do you keep making such poor decisions? Are you that obsessed with bragging about yourself?"

Lelouch sighed and said, "I used to think that I was the best person in the entire world. I thought that nobody could be cooler and better looking than me. However, you proved me wrong. You're better than me. You know how to beat up criminals and dance without causing slapstick. I'm nothing compared to you."

C. C. replied, "You're only nothing compared to me, because your alternate name is Zero."

Lelouch said, "I wanted to be your hero. I wanted to be the one who could save you from all of the villains, but you're already so heroic and strong. I'm a weakling who always needs your help."

C. C. replied, "You are my hero."

Lelouch responded, "Yeah right. I've never saved you before."

C. C. replied, "You've saved me from being lonely. I had nothing to live for before you came along. Wouldn't you say that giving my life purpose and my heart happiness counts as saving me?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "Maybe."

C. C. replied, "You may not win in fights with your enemies, but you've won my heart."

Lelouch smiled and responded, "I'm happy to have won that, but you're the real winner because you've won my heart."

C. C. said, "I have a favor for you to take care of."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

C. C. answered, "I want you to stop putting your life at risk in a silly attempt to prove that you're strong. I don't care that much about how strong you are. The important thing is that you love me and stay by my side. You might not be able to do that if you get beaten up villains everyday."

Lelouch replied, "My work with the Black Knights requires a lot of risks, but I'll try to not get hurt too badly so that I can always be there for you."

C. C. asked, "Can you stop dancing around the living room?"

Lelouch answered, "But it's one of my coolest qualities."

C. C. replied, "Your dancing always leads to slapstick when you dance by yourself. You dance better when you dance with me."

Lelouch asked, "May I have this dance?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Okay." Lelouch and C. C. started dancing with each other. Lelouch kept almost falling, but C. C. always caught him. She asked, "Are you falling on purpose?"

Lelouch smiled and replied, "It's hard to resist falling for you." C. C. blushed. Lelouch may be an enemy to thousands of people, but he was C. C.'s hero and that made him realize that he wasn't a weakling.


End file.
